soul eater: deepest darkest depths
by Dante K. Freeman
Summary: Almost a decade has passed since the destruction of the kishin Asura. Many changes have taken place in the DWMA including students getting older and new meisters joining, but with new meisters come many new problems for the academy.
1. the unholy beasts

_ The first Chapter in an ongoing series I plan to write. For fans of the series I haven't any classic characters as of yet but don't worry there coming soon. _

_I hope you enjoy_

* * *

Chapter 1

A cold wind blows through the land of Jerusalem; the sun begins to rise over the mountains of the desert landscape. Two figures could be seen walking through the sandy grounds, as the winds blow through the cloaks draped across there bodies, covering there faces. The two eventually enter a large village, many buildings tower over the land decorating the ground with dense shadows; in the center of the city a large church, towering over all other buildings can be seen within the center of the town. The village looks ancient, as though many of the building could crumble at any time, all but the massive church.

"So this is the town that filled the request" the larger of the figures says, "its huge" the smaller figure says, "it's a dump is what it is, where is the guy we're suppose to meet."

"He said he would meet us in the church"

"That big one in the middle."

"I believe so"

"Well at least one place in this town isn't rundown, let's go"

The two begin to make there way towards the large building in the center of the village. As they proceed, they begin to feel a strange sense all around them. As they turn there heads to look around, they notice the large amount of spectators observing them from many windows of the three story buildings. "What is wrong with these people" the large figure says, "they are probably just worried; apparently not many visitors have been through here in a while. Probably because of all the events that have been going on" said the smaller figure, "well that's why we're here isn't it" responded the larger one. The two arrive at the large church.

As they enter the church, an old man with long silver hair can be seen on the other side of the room, standing in front of a large alter. He is wrinkled decrepit and looks as though he is struggling just to stand. He was dressed from the neck down in a long black rode with a white scarf draped across his neck. As he turns to them a large grin begins to form on his face. "Praise the lord you have come to us." Said the old preacher, "at long last our prays to be rid of these un-holy creatures have been heard." The small figure steps forward and spoke as the larger one only looks at the preacher in discussed, "our academy got word that there have been a large amount of disappearances going on in this…"

"Yes yes, by the unholy abominations that dwell in the caves just outside the village" the priest interrupted.

"Well…yes" the figure responded, "according to the reports, whenever someone was to enter the caves on the outside of the village all that would be heard is a scream and after that the citizen would not come back out."

"Yes they become another sacrifice for the monsters god."

"Of course, would you mind taking us to the cave?"

"Yes, to the site where the beasts shall be exercised" said the preacher, the old man wasted no time leading the two to the entrance to the inside of the cave.

"This is where the beast dwells," The three stand in front of the entrance to a pitch black cave, nothing could be seen on the inside. "As you said, not one man that has entered here has ever come back out." "Well if it is so dangerous why not just keep your men from going inside," The larger figure responds.

"This cavern leads to a holy ground, we can not allow such wicked creatures to dwell here, that is why we called you here, is your academy not know for destroying evil"

"Hmmm… I guess your right" the large figure grips the long cloak with his right hand and through it off of his body, revealing himself as a tall pale-skinned young man with blond slung back hair, he was dressed in a thick padded vest with short sleeved chain mail underneath, thick black jeans under brown leather chaps dressed his legs, "extermination is a specialty of the DWMA. Sakura, are you ready," she throws of her cloak and responds "of course Alexander," the young girl has long blond hair tied into a braid which reaches her legs, she is dressed in a long brown dress, slashed at the leg, and a short blouse across her chest. "Then let's go" Alexander holds out his arm, within a flash of light, Sakura appears in his arm as a large shield which he slings across his back. The two begin to enter the cave, "you should stay where you'll be needed, so return to your village" Alexander says as he enters the cave. "May Allah shine down on your journey" the priest says as he returns to the village.

* * *

_ More chapters should be on as soon as I can._


	2. the truth within the dark

_ Here is the next chapter. Alexander and Sakura are starting there mission to find there targets. I added a few Classic Characters for any fans out there and a few more OC's. I hope you enjoy. (sorry for any grammar mistakes)_

* * *

Chapter 2

Back at the Academy, in a room filled with large crosses that seem to go on forever, within the center of the room stands a large figure covered from head to toe (if he even has toes) in a large black cloak standing in the center of the room. All that can be seen of the man is a single skull like mask covering his face. Standing next to the tall figure is a man with short white hair and wearing a long white lab coat, stitches can be seen running across his face and pretty much everywhere else on his body, including his clothes and on the side of his head a large screw can be seen sticking out. The two stand in front of a large mirror decorating the center of the room.

"So this is the area where you sent him Lord Death" the white-haired man said as he begins to twist the screw in his head. "Yes Stein… I believe that this assignment will prove to be perfect for Sakura and Alexander to handle" responds Lord Death.

"And what exactly makes you believe that"

"The unholy beast that plagues Jerusalem will prove to be a job that will require something more than just strength to over-come, something that I believe that Alexander has proven time and again to have a great deal of."

"And what exactly is that sir?" the question caused Lord Death to turn his gaze away from the screen and toward Franken with those large hollow eyes of his. "Uh… sir?" says Stein, "Well… I guess you'll just have to wait and see!" Lord Death says in his high and rather goofy sounding voice"

"… (How did I know he was going to say something like that?)"

* * *

Back in the cave, Alexander and Sakura continue to wander in the dark. "I can't see a thing in here," Alexander complained, "do you think you can sense there souls from here" Sakura responds, still in her shield form,

"Let me see," Alexander closes his eyes, and as they open, they begin to focus as he attempts to home in on any souls within the area. "Hmm… that's strange "

"What's wrong?"

"I can sense a pair of souls but I can't pin-point them, it's like something is blocking my view."

"Maybe I can help" the shield on Alexander's back begins to give off a strong blue glow, As it intensifies Alexander's once foggy vision begin to clearly view the location of the two souls within the cave.

"Much better, good work Sakura"

"Thanks" her spirit within the shield begins to smile "did you find them?"

"Yes, let hurry" he begins to navigate through the labyrinth of a cave, avoiding its narrow ledges and crumbling stalactites while searching for the two souls. As they continued, Sakura began to notice that there was something wrong, "Alexander" she said, "huh…" he responded, "is there something wrong?"

"It's the souls that we're following"

"Did you lose them again?"

"It's not that, there's just something weird about them"

"Weird, weird how?"

"…We've arrived"

The two arrive in a large dome sort of room. Large stalagmites can be seen pieced into all parts of the ground. Many chamber entrances can be seen along the upper walk ways of the cavern. Many red stains, slashes and small wooden crosses can be seen decorating the interior. "Is this it?" Sakura says, "Yes, this is the room where I sense the two soul wavelengths," Alexander responds

"Well where are they now?"

"Hmm…" Alexander begins to focus his eyes again "Where…, Up There!" he turns around fast enough to see a cross like blade flying right towards them, Alexander jumps out of the way just in time to avoid being hit. As the blade imbeds itself in the ground, he notices the chain attached to the back as it begins to retract back into the darkness, "The 'unholy beasts?'" Sakura says, "I'm guessing" Alexander responds. As the blade vanishes, another blade shoots from right behind them, but he avoids that as well. Soon a pattern of blades appearing, disappearing, and reappearing on the opposite side begins to develop until it looks as if there are blades coming at them from all sides. I thought there were only suppose to be two beasts in here?" asks Sakura, "there are," Alexander responds,

"But then…"

"It's a trick", as another blade comes at them, Alexander avoids it again but catches it by its chain. After pulling on the chain to find its source, a small grunt can be heard from in front of them as a small figure falls to the ground.

"So, you're this unholy beast that we've heard about, you're pretty fast," Alexander says as he walks closer to see that the figure is only a boy, looking no older than him. "So lord deaths guess was right," said sakura, "the beast is just a human?" "Apparently," responded Alexander, "surprisingly that fool seems to be right a lot."

* * *

"What did he just call me" Lord Death says irritated as he and Stein continue to watch from the death chamber of the DWMA "how dear he, oh when he gets back I'm going to give him a death-chop-but-good." he says as a large square-shaped hand comes out of his cloak. "Could you please calm down" Stein says with his own irritation.

* * *

"Alexander, you shouldn't say such things about Lord Death" Sakura Warns. "Hmm… Anyway let's check on our new friend here." As the boy stands, he reveals his long brown hair, which touched the back of his neck and silver eyes filled with hate and anger. He was dressed in a long brown robe covering his black-white lined vest and pants. All of his clothes were worn and old, as if they were not maintained for years. "Those clothes," Alexander said "are you some kind of priest?"

The boy lungs forward and screams "DIE!" as he slashed the cross-like blade from the gauntlet resting on his arm towards Alexander. He lifted his arm which caught the blade on its side, halting it. "With that attitude I'm guessing no," Alexander said smugly

"What the?" the boy was shocked.

"Sorry it's going to take more than that to cut through me," as he said that Alexander guided the boy to look at his arm and he noticed the large amount of energy surrounding it. With his attention occupied, Alexander took the opportunity and struck the boys stomach, forcing him backwards, "you let your guard down," he said. "Bastard," said the boy.

The two now waited on the opposite sides of the room, waiting for the other to make a move. The boy lunged into the air and flew towards Alexander while spinning his body trying to get more force with his next attack. "I already told you, that will not work," Alexander readied his left arm to defend against the attack. He smiled as the boy's blade hit his arm and did nothing until he felt an intense heat on his arm and noticed the flames coming out of the crevices of the gauntlets head. "Ahhh," Alexander grunted as the flames burned his arm. He kicked the boy away and laid his hand on his arm in an attempt to cool it. Before Alexander could get up the boy got to his feet and attempted to stab at him, but Alexander quickly slid the shield off of his back and placed it on his left arm, blocking the incoming attack. "Not bad" he said "you caught 'me' off guard" Alexander swung the shield, throwing the boy away, "but the real fight has only begun" Alexander said as he ran toward the boy, holding his arm out like a blade as the boy retaliated.

Alexander tried slashing at the boy but he just ducked and tried to strike back only for him to dodge as well. The battle commenced as the two continued the brutal assault, each strike more furious than the last. After awhile of fighting, the boy tossed the blade to the side as the chain wrapped around a stone pillar and swung towards Alexander's back. Seeing the attack, Alexander places the shield back on his back and waited. Once the blade struck his shield, he used the massive force to lung forward, striking the boy in the fore head with his fist knocking him to ground.

The boy struggled to get back to his feet after being dazed by that last attack. "Are you ready to give up now," said Alexander. Knowing that he could not win, the boy quickly retreated into the darkness of the cave, "you won't escape!" Alexander yelled as he ran after him. The boy attempted to escape by sliding down in extremely step sloped cavern, Alexander saw this and went after him, throwing down his shield and jumping onto it as he used it as a board. The tunnel twisted and branched off a lot but Alexander never lost him. Once the boy reached the bottom of the slope he tried to use the opportunity to take down his opponent, but as soon as Alexander got close, he jumped off the shield and re-equipped it to his arm. The boy tried to slash at Alexander once he got close enough only for the blade to be deflected by Alexander's shield. With this new opening, he raised his arm and struck upward, slashing the boy's chest. The boy let out a cough of blood as he fell to the ground for the last time.

Alexander lowered his arm and looked at his victim "Well I guess that's it then," he exclaims. Sakura looks, feeling a little sad, "so is he…" The body begins to move and grunt in pain, "oh, he's still alive," she says, "so what will you do now?"

"What do you mean?" Alexander says, "I'll finish the job."

"What!?"

"Our assignment was to exterminate the unholy beasts of Jerusalem"

"I know, but...," As Alexander gets closer to the body, the gantlet on his arm begins to glow. "Stop!" a voice says as the light appears in front of the boys body and takes the form of a little girl, "please, don't hurt big brother Natsu any more." "Na…ri…co, don't" the boy says as he starts to sit up. The girl was much younger than the boy, but had the same hair eyes and cloak, but under, she was wearing a small black dress with a white blouse under that. "As I thought, a magic weapon," Alexander said. "You…know of magic weapons?" Natsu asked, now sitting up-right. The shield on Alexander's back began to turn into light as Sakura transformed back into her original form, "I know a thing or two" Alexander said. "I get it," Natsu said, "you're a meister aren't you, I've heard that it's your job to destroy evil humans."

"You know a lot for a guy who lives in a cave." Alexander responds.

"Word gets around here quickly."

"Can you guess why we're here?"

"I don't have to guess. You're here for me"

We were told about the unholy beast," adds Sakura "is it really you?" "The Creature that kills all who enter this cave, yes… that is me" Natsu responds. Narico jumps in "But he was only doing it so he could protect me, it's not his fault, so please…" "That's enough Narico!" Natsu yells.

"But brother…"

"I will deny nothing and take any punishment you see fit; all I ask is that you leave my sister alone"

"Please," interrupts Sakura, "can you first tell us how you ended up in this cave?"

"We were forced in here," said Natsu, "by the very people you're working for. It was five years ago when my family and I came to this holy land of Jerusalem hoping to practice our religion in a safe area. Eventually we found this land and made a village far away from all others, with buildings stretching so high as to touch the heavens, but it was short lived. Soon the neighboring villages discovered ours and did not want any village to practice any religion but there's, so, after two years of living, they raided the village and cast everyone to a death sentence that insulted our teachings, Me and my sister survived, but no others were as lucky, we've been here ever since."

"Oh my," Sakura said with tears in her eyes. "So all the villagers that came in here, they were just trying to finish the job," Alexander said. "So what do we do with them" asked Sakura, Alexander looked at the two, Natsu pulled Narico behind him to shield her. "You said that you would accept any punishment that I chose?" Alexander said, Natsu nodded, "fine then, the sentence… exile." Natsu's eyes widened at the response. "You and your sister are to leave this cave and Jerusalem altogether and never come back." "What, exiled!?" Natsu shouted "where exactly are we supposed to go." "You can come with use" Sakura suggested, "Huh?" Natsu was confused by the response.

"The DWMA is always looking for good meisters and weapons. Lord Death will accept both of you"

Natsu thought about the offer for a bit, "and what about the villagers? They're not just going to let use walk out of here."

Just let me handle them," Alexander added, "but first things first, can you get use out of this cave!?"

* * *

Back in the DWMA's death chamber, Stein and Lord Death are still observing. "Well, he did better than I expected," Lord Death said. "You knew this would happen didn't you?" responded Stein, "That the beasts where actually the victims, that's why you sent Alexander and Sakura."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't, but tell me this, what would you have done if he had actually killed them?"

"Hmm…well…, I guess we're lucky that they didn't, aren't we?"

"Aren't you being a little care free about this?" Stein felt a little annoyed.

* * *

As the four arrived at the exit of the cave, Alexander and Sakura were surprised to see what was waiting for them. Natsu held on tight to Narico who was in his arms as they came to the sight as well. The entrance to the cave had been surrounded by a group of soldiers with spears pointed at them. "Aha, Allah be praised" the village priest exclaimed "you have captured the unholy beasts, you are truly god sent. Now if you could please hand them over to us." "What are you doing here?" Sakura asked. "I knew that you would bring them out alive, for it is not gods will for them to die in the holy ground but in a land of Blasphemy, we shall take them there," the priest urged.

"Well then your gods will is wrong" Alexander announced

"What? What treachery is this?" said the priest

"These two are now the property of the DWMA, they are not to be harmed by anyone here"

"How can you protect those vial creatures, guards sieve the traitors along with the beasts," one of the guards attempted to impale Natsu with his spear but Alexander caught the tip before it reached him. "If you want to get to them…" he said as he crushed the spear head in his hand "…you will have to get through me first." The guard with the now deformed spear backed away in fear with the others following. The priest looked on in anger and annoyance "…let them through" the guards wasted no time following the priest's order. With the way now clear Sakura lead Natsu and Narico through the row of guards while Alexander guarded from the rear. Before he left the priest pulled Alexander away and told him, "we will let you keep these beasts, but know that neither you nor anyone from your academy will ever be welcome here again," "don't worry, we weren't planning on coming back," Alexander assured him as he left.

"Wait a second," Natsu stopped the group a little ways outside the village. "You know they can still change there minds about letting us leave." "This is important, take a look over there," Natsu guides there eyes to a large stone clearing just outside of the village. In the clearing, the only thing in sight was a large group of crosses that seemed to stretch for miles. "That is where my village rests now, my they rest in piece." Both Narico and Sakura looked away from the gruesome sight. "Come on," Alexander urged, "let's keep moving." The group continued to leave Jerusalem, and this time they did not look back.

* * *

_More chapters should be one the way, I'm hoping to post at least once a week._


	3. Alexanders fight

_Next Chapter: Alexander and Sakura are reporting back to Lord Death of there mission success, but Alexander has more business with him than just that. (Sorry for any grammar error)_

_I hope you enjoy_

* * *

Chapter 3

The four finally reach the academy after hours of traveling. Once there, Sakura and Alexander immediately lead Natsu and Narico to lord deaths "Death Chamber" where they find both Lord Death and Stein waiting just in front the large mirror in the room's center. The four step closer, lead by Sakura. "Lord Death, professor" she says, "we have completed our mission in Jerusalem." "I can see that" Lord Death responds, "Good work, I knew it was the right idea to send the two of you." Alexander starts to walk up, looking very irritated, "yes, thank you for the complement, now lord death I would like to talk to you about…", "REAPER CHOP!" Lord Death shouts as he interrupts Alexander's sentence with a well placed chop to the head using one of his large block-like hands. Alexander just lies on the ground in a small pool of blood until he finally gets back up and shouts "OWW! What in the world was that for!?" "That was for calling me a fool back in the cave, you should know better by now."

"You're still watching us through that mirror of yours, don't you have anything better to do than playing babysitter to us!?"

"As the head of this school, it is my job to make sure that all of my students are safe at all times."

"We're not children, you don't have to keep watching over us on jobs, you should know why I called you fo…" he is again interrupted by another chop to the head.

"This is the way that things work around here young man, if you don't like it, that's just too darn bad."

"(The kid should really just stop while he's behind)" Stein thinks to himself as the argument continues.

"Argg…, fine then" Alexander says as he gets up again, blood still leaking from the large gash in his head, "just answer my question, when I came to this academy, you promised that if I was to stay here and become one of your Meister's, if I followed all of your rules, you would help me to find who I'm looking for!? It has been eight years since that day, Eight Years! I have done job after job, Sakura has almost consumed all ninety-nine souls needed by now and yet you have not given me one clue as to where I can find her! No matter how many searches I make, every single one is pointless! I have absolutely no leads what so ever!

"I know" Lord Death responded, "I am aware of our deal Alexander, but you'll just have to wait a little…"

"How Much Longer Must I Wait!? When will you keep your word? When will you help me find Ursula?" Alexander shouts

"Sooner than you think, just give me one moment and I think I can give you what you are asking for", Lord Deaths responds shocks Alexander to a near petrified state, "But first I believe we have other matters to attend to", Stein says as he and Lord Death work there gazes over towards Natsu and Narico. Natsu pulls his sister closer as he continues to speak, "So we hear that you two are apparently the hated 'unholy beast's' that terrorized Jerusalem." Natsu thinks for a bit before he responds "yes, but I'm the only monster among us."

"Really?" Stein responds "because from what we saw there were many monsters it that village, but it didn't look like you were one of them."

"Stein is right" Lord Death says, "but he is getting ahead of himself." He looks toward Stein, "really Stein, where are your manners, these two are our guests, it is only polite to introduce yourself before an interrogation." "I guess your right; I'm sorry, where is my head today" Stein says as he twists the screw sticking out of his temple, Natsu and Narico feel a bit uneasy about Steins attitude toward the statement, but mostly about him twisting that giant screw. "(Doesn't that hurt, weird)" Natsu thinks to himself, "Anyway…," Natsu is snapped back to reality, "…my name is professor Franken Stein, Three-star Meister, Academy professor, and chief medic here at the DWMA."

"…and you can just call me Lord Death, just think of me as this schools head master," He works his gaze over towards Alexander and Sakura, "and while we're at it, I don't believe you two have formally introduced yourselves yet, well now is the time."

"Of course sir," Sakura responds and looks at them as well, "my name is Sakura Sagara, a shield Magic weapon and the partner to Alexander"

"Yeah, and I'm Alexander Mace, two-star Shield-Meister and most cheated of the DWMA", Lord Death gives him a dark look at that response, which is returned by Alexander.

"Uhh…,"Natsu is confused but he decides not to ask. "Well… my name is Natsu Anurabi, umm…, past resident of the village of under-heaven" Natsu responds.

"And I'm Narico Anurabi" Narico says excitedly, "I'm Natsu's little sister and use to live in under-heaven too."

"Splendid" said Lord Death, "now that we got the formalities out of the way, I do believe that you two wish to join the DWMA am I right?"

"Yes sir" Natsu responds, "If you will have us."

"Well of course" he answers, "the Academy is always looking for new weapons for our Meister's, I'm sure that the two of you will be placed in no time"

"Huh, the two of them?" Sakura wonders.

"Why yes, didn't you know? Both of them are magic-weapons, 'Devin Instruments' if I remember correctly"

"'Devin Instruments,'" she looks toward Natsu, "but I thought you where a Meister"

"Actually…" he hesitates, "I was only using Narico as a weapon because I had to fight for us when no one else would, Lord Death is right, and I 'am' a magic weapon too." The concept confuses Sakura, but Alexander seems pretty much unaffected by the news. "That's a shock, now that that's out of the way" he looks over towards Lord Death, "now Lord Death."

"Yes," he answers Alexander.

"What do you mean 'yes,' what about the information?"

"What information?"

"Stop Playing With Me!? You said 'give me a moment and I'll give you what you're looking for.'"

"Oh right, I guess it must have just slipped my mind," Alexander was not amused by his response, "I have another job that I want you to take care of"

"What!?" he was now completely annoyed.

"Calm down, I promise this job may be just what you have been looking for." He was still angry as he looked at Lord Death, "Come now, just trust me, have I ever given you reason not to" Lord Death said.

Alexander didn't even bother answering, "…, fine, I'll take the job, but this had better not be another one of your pranks."

"Excellent, just go to the request board and look for the job called 'Coliseum,' It's reserved so no one should have taken it, fell free to take your time."

"Alright, I'll just get it now"

"Really, you don't want to rest first?"

"If your telling the truth, it's better to take this job sooner than later," with that last sentence Alexander began to head out of the Death Chamber with Sakura following closely behind.

* * *

"Good luck then" Lord Death says before turns his gaze right back towards the siblings standing just in front of him, "now then" he says, "are you two ready to find your Meister's." "Of course" Natsu responds.

"Good, now tell me if there is anything in particular you are looking for?" Lord Death asks.

"Not really, I'm sure that anyone you chose will be fine."

"Ok then, and what about you little one," He asks Narico, but she is looking towards Alexander who is still walking away. "No!" she shouts as she lets go of her brother's hand and runs over towards Alexander. As she gets to his side she latches onto his arm and refuses to let go. "Hey" said Alexander, "What do you think your doing?" "Why do they keep talking about use finding new Meister's" Narico cries, "you promised that you would take us with you?"

"What?" Alexander was confused, "I promised that I would take you to the DWMA and I have, I never said that I would take you in. Besides I already have a partner remember" he points towards Sakura, "I really don't need another (I barely needed my first). Now just go back to Lord Death." Narico started to get mad now; she was just on the brink of tears. Sakura crouched down next to her and rested her hand on her shoulder, "come on Narico" Sakura said in a gentle voice, "I'm sure you'll like who ever Lord Death picks for you and your brother." "NO!" Narico yelled, "Oh quit being so spoiled" Alexander said in a not so gentle tone, "You'll be fine, now get off of me." "NO!" Narico screamed, as she did, her whole body began to turn into light until she turned back into her weapon form this time onto Alexander's right arm. "Hey" Alexander yells, "what do you think your doing, I told you that I don't need another partner now get off." As he tries to get the gauntlet off of his arm, Narico starts to set the blade on fire. "Ah! Quit that, stop being such a brat and get off of me already," she starts to burn the flame even hotter, "Ow! You little brat!" Sakura just looks at the two of them as they continue to wrestle with each other (with Narico clearly winning).

"Well, this is rather amusing" Lord Death says as he watches from the other side of the room. "I am really sorry about this" Natsu says, "So what's wrong with her?" Stein asks, "even if she gets another partner it's not like she'll never see him again, you're all going to live in Death City."

"It's not that she's afraid that she'll never see him again, Narico just has some trust issues. For the past five years I've been the only person that she could ever turn to, everyone else was only interested in killing us. Alex and Sakura were the first people that we allowed to get this close."

"I can understand that, but that doesn't change the fact that Alexander already has Sakura as a partner," Stein looks at Lord Death "any ideas sir."

"Actually yes" He answers.

* * *

Alexander is still trying to get Narico off of his arm (without getting burned) when Natsu walks over to them. "Uhg…, Natsu could I have some help with your sister here please, she'll listen to you" Alexander says. "Sure, no problem" Natsu responds as his body begins to turn into light as well and transforms into a large black-gauntlet with a cross shaped blade on the end and a large white cross embalmed on it's base, just like his sisters, but he appeared on his left leg. "Wait, what are you doing?" Alexander shouted, "Helping my sister of course" Natsu responded. "That is not what I meant," as Alexander tries to get the gauntlet off Natsu imitates his sister and begins burning the blade preventing Alexander from removing it, "sorry, I can't let you do that." "Ahh! Oh Come On!" Alexander screams as the flames on both his leg and arm now throw him off his balance and sends him tumbling to the ground, "I should have left the two of you in the cave."

"I really am sorry for this Alex" Natsu says

"What did you just…?"

"Um, Natsu" Sakura interrupts, "do you mind telling me what's going on?"

"We all got new orders from Lord Death, apparently me and Narico are suppose to accompany you and Alexander on your job. I guess he wants him to give us some quick training for now"

"Oh, I see, Lord Death sure has a lot of confidence in Alexander's abilities, he sure is lucky."

"Hmm…, I guess he does, he must be an honor student"

"Confidence, Yeah Right! Lord Death just did this so he could mess with me some more, I never agreed to take the two of you with me on this mission, I don't even know what the mission is!"

"Well its Lord Deaths orders, we don't really have a choice" said Sakura

"Oh yes I do" Alexander responded, "there is no way I'm taking…," but before he could finish, both Natsu and Narico burnt there flames even hotter causing Alexander to flail on the ground a bit, "AH, quit it already!"

"Well we had better get moving" Sakura says as she starts to drag Alexander across the hall by the back of his vest.

"Sakura, who's side are you on, get these things off of me," the flames burn hotter, "Ahh!"

* * *

As Sakura continues to drag a blazing Alexander across the floor and out of the Death Chamber, a man wearing a long black coat with a white undershirt and black tie around his neck crossed there path. Sakura greeted him as he passed "oh, hello there Lord Death Scythe." Seeing the scene, the man only waved and continued on his way, soon he had reached where both lord Death and Stein had been waiting for him. Oh, you finally made it" said Lord Death, "It's about time, what took you so long" Stein added, "Sorry, some of my classes ran on a bit, but I'm here now." Closer inspection of the man revealed him to have short-white spiked hair, deep red eyes, and teeth looking to be as sharp as a piranha's. "Hmm, I still can't believe I lived to see Soul Eater Evans as a teacher of all things" Stein said with a laugh, "Come on Stein you say that every time I see you, and it wasn't funny the first time. Anyway, where is everyone else?"

"There taking a page from your book, there all late too" Stein answered.

"So it's okay then, why did you want to see all of us anyway?"

"I think I'll save telling you that until everyone else arrives" Lord Death answers

"Alright then, by the way do you mind telling me what just happened back there, Is Alex alright?"

"Oh yes, he is even better than ever" Lord Death says, "our friend Alexander seems to have made two new friends on his last mission."

"Friends, Alex?"

"Apparently, and better yet it seems that both of them would like to be his partners, isn't he just a lucky boy."

"They want to be his Partners, But sir doesn't he already have Sakura?"

"Yes, yes he does"

"Not to question you, but even your son could only control two weapons at a time, right?"

"As far as we know"

"And you want Alex to try and control three at once, don't you think that's a bit much for one Meister to handle?"

"I suppose it would be a bit much…, oh well, I'm sure he can handle it"

"But Lord Death…"

"Calm down Soul" Stein intervenes, "Just trust us, there is a method to the madness."

"But Stein…"

"If you really are worried about them, then just watch, they should be arriving at there destination soon" Stein says as he turns back to face the mirror

Soul quietly began to wonder what could be going on, "(just having one magic weapon requires a large amount of physical and spiritual strength, what could these two be thinking. Is Alex really just that strong, or is there something else at work here)." "Soul, are you coming?" Stein asked, "Oh, yeah" he answered as he walked in-between both Stein and Death while they all looked at the screen and waited.

* * *

More chapters are on the way, sorry for any delays.


End file.
